


In Winter Enjoy

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter settles across Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Winter Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I am cold, can you tell?  
> Prompt: Winter at 20paperplanes

Winter settles across Charming, bringing with it a damp chill that creeps across the ground, slipping inside of everything and everyone until nothing is warm anymore. It never snows, at least it never has since Tig's lived here. Charming would be a lot more charming if there was snow, he thinks, but no one really cares about his opinion on snow or the lack thereof.

His hands and feet feel constantly cold, but he's used to it. He's lived here long enough. Chibs doesn't think it's cold at all, calls them all pussies for bundling up in hoodies and sweatshirts, but Tig knows that when they slide into bed tonight, Chibs will bitch and complain about Tig's cold hands and feet, but he won't move away.

He'll tug Tig closer to him and kiss away his smug smirk and warm his hands between his own before letting them find their way into his boxers where he's already half hard from Tig, who's ducked his head, biting and sucking on his neck.

Tig will curl his fingers around Chibs' cock and stroke just how Chibs likes it and Chibs will groan, push a thigh between Tig's legs, grinding up against him. Tig will come with a sharp nip to Chibs' collarbone and that will spur on Chibs' own orgasm.

Chibs will groan when he realises that they have to get up and change their boxers, leaving the warm cocoon they've created, no matter how briefly. Chibs will hiss in discomfort when his feet land on the cold wood floor and Tig will smirk.

Winter has once again settled its icy grip on Charming.


End file.
